Back To Where It All Began ( temp hiatus)
by Dick-grayson-trash
Summary: The paladins make a pit stop on earth, they all learn a little more about their Red paladin. (one sided OC x character) as of now no ships unless requested also warnings in 2nd chapter when ever that happens
1. Four days

**wow another fucking story, so ubdates might take a while.**

 **I only have Wifi 4pm-10pm**

 **so let's get this sorted.**

 **originally I was gonna do Korean!keith**

 **but I realized I knew jack shit about Korea so instead of fucking that up I would stick with Japanese.**

 **Also I will be mentioning the name Akira from the 80s ( i think) voltron as it was I believe keiths name at one point. I don't remeber it's been so long.** (I don't remember damn it;-;)

 **please enjoy and feel free to correct any mistakes.**

000000

The ship was quiet, Allura and Coran seemed to be discussing somthing with Shiro near the controle panel.

The other Paladins, Lance, keith, Hunk and Pidge stood mostly impatient.

Lance was tapping his foot and looking around for somthing to do while he waited, Hunk looked nervously at the others not entirely sure why they had been called, Pidge was trying to listen In on the conversation, while keith was lost in his thoughts.

Shiro suddenly turned sighing in defeat.

"Alright , this probably won't be the best of news for you all but...we are going to have to make a pit stop at Earth for suplies, it's the closest planet and we're running short on suplies".

Three of the four paladins looked excited

"wait why would it be bad for most of us"?

Lance finaly asked, only to be discouraged by Shiro's frown.

"Lance, we can't visit any of your families.the garrison obviously knows somthing about the galra, so if we show up there they might not be too welcoming"

Lance , Hunk and Pidge imediately deflated.

"Now keith this is the part you might not like" Shiro seemed to pause as he looked at him "We will be landing in an area of Japan, it's secluded enough that if we take the red lion and green lion we won't be seen".

The other paladins watched in confusion as keith just stood anger clear on his face.

"Why the _hell_ do we have to go there"

Shiro looked nervously at him obviously thinking before he spoke "because it's the only other language I can fluently speak along with you" he said trying to avoid a more in depth answer, keith seemed to growl,

"I know about four diffrent languages and can speak them fluently and you decide to go _there_ "?!

Shiro laughed slightly "Well you have a lot of connections there and Hikari or Asuki wouldn't mind helping you " Shiros face suddenly became sad "after all you and them were un separable" shiro smiled sadly.

Keith looked like he wanted to expload, he looked, to the others suprize, beyond pissed.

"Shiro, you know damn well why I cant go back there, Hikana-sam-"he cut him self off before continuing "you know what my _grandmother_ would do she found me" he said the title with pure distain obvously not likeing the woman it refered too.

Shiro looked guilty as he tried to reason wigh the Red paladin "keith, you know neither Asuki nor Hikari would help us unless you asked them too, you of all people know how they both work"

Keith looked slightly guilty but still pretty angry, he let out a exasperated breath before turning and walking away, he needed to cool down.

Pidge looked confused as all hell.

"the fuck was that about".

Shiro sighed looking at where keith had disappeared, "keiths family is from Japan, though his father moved to America, his family wasn't to happy about it at all"

(I'm pretty sure that's where they were(america), seeing as head cannons about lance living in Florida and crap also keith lived in Texas at one point and no one can tell me other wise)

Lance glared at shiro "Why does keith get to see his family?, why can't we call our parents!?"

Shiro sighed, looking to Pidge and Hunk who had confused and calculating expressions.

"The last thing keith wants is to see his family, and the people I mentioned earlier, Asuki is an influential person in Japan, and Hikari knows keith better then even I do, they both could easily hide us from the garrison. Besides Garrison has little to no controle over the area because everyone there is so traditional".

Everyone gave him confused looks including Allura and Coran " what do you mean by traditional?" Allura's thick strangely British accent questioned.

"Keith was born into a powerful and influential 'clan' or family, they basically act like a small village , they have two family heads as far as I know that would be keiths grand parents at the moment, they usualy keep to themselves unless for business relations or the all to common arranged marriages ".

Allura looked shocked as did Coran "Altea had stopped doing Arranged bondings forever ago, it was considered illegal to force such a thing on anyone" claimed Coran as he knew more about it then Allura as it was banned only a few years before she was born.

The the other paladins looked confused "that doesnt explain why he doest want to see his family" hunk said a slightly worried look almost as if he had an idea of what had happened.

Shiro sighed "Its not my story to tell, if Keoth wants to tell you he will"

With that the conversation was over.

They had four days till they reached earth, four days till they learned more about thier closed off teammate.

Four Days.

00000000000000

 **you like??** **should i add a ship or no?** **Reviews motivate me and help decide which fanfic gets updated!**


	2. Day One

**ok so, im warning you now, I write each update within one or two days, usualy at 1am or 2am and its 1am now.**

000000

 **ive had a shit ton of sugar**

000000000

 **not to mention me and my friends rescued a pidgeon and named it fido.**

000000000

 **it was a day.**

000000000

 **a weird ass day.**

000000000

 **Sorry for any mistakes, i dont have a Beta, and as I said i write these all at like 2am.**

000000000

 **OOC ALERT OOC ALERT**

 **000000000000000000**

 _ **WARNINGS:** OK SO THESE ARE FOR NOW AND SOME ARE TO BE MENTIONED LATER, MENTIONS OF ABUSE AS DISCIPLINE_,

 _SELF HATE , ANXIETY AND DEPRESSION MENTIONED._

More to come

 _THA K YOU AND GOODBYE_

000000000000000000

This is the next afternoon after the breifing!

00000000000000000000

 ** _Day 1: Day After Breifing_**

Shiro sighed, he knew this was a bad idea, but this is all they could do.

Earth was close, and they, or specifically Keith, had conections that could hide them.

He knew how much keith hated his fathers family.

He remembered when Keith would have anxiety attacks and nightmares because of them.

He also remembered Keith having bruises on his body, wrists and face when they decided he needed to be disaplined.

Keith had reason to hate them, he had reason to despise them.

But they had to go and get suplies.

"Shiro? Why are you in here?"

(Coran needs uncle time okay so hes a little ooc but its okay \/ )

Coran stood at the doorway, he looked concerned as he looked at the Black paladin.

"oh, Coran. Its nothing, im just worried about how keith will react being back home"

Coran nodded, " yes i see, he doesn't have very fond memories. Understandable, any family who would Marry their children off for money couldnt have good parenting skills"

Shiro laughed running a hand through his (floof ) hair.

"yea, they weren't the best"

Coran seemed to become serous his eyes showing worry and concern, "but i must ask, the arranged marriages , was Keith involved in one..."

Shiro stiffened, he knew they would start asking questions, he just didnt expect it to be Coran.

He couldnt Lie to Coran, the Altean was the royal advisor to the princess and king alfor, a successful king.

Coran may act like a goofy uncle, but he wasnt stupid.

" I don't think keith would appreciate me telling anyone about it, its quite personal"

Coran sighed and smiled widely, "understandable, now! i must find Lance, its his turn to help me clean the pods again!"

With that Coran was gone, leaving shiro to think.

000000000000

Lance groaned as he hid in the another room.

He did not want to be stuck on cleaning dutys _again._

He was still angry about the family thing, to him and his brothers, sisters, and parents family was everything.

How could some one hate their family?

He just couldnt understand it, and of course keith didnt explain anything, just stormed off as usual.

UGH, it pissed Lance off, he would always have secrets of some sorts, didnt talk to anyone but shiro, and the only times he talked to the others was training and missions.

It was like he only did it cause he had to.

Lance sighed as looked into the corridor, Coran seemed to be gone.

Wait.

Some one was in the training room, of course it was keith.

Lance was ready to walk away when he noticed somthing, was? WAS KEITH CRYING?!

The Keith Kogane crying and hiding in the training room.

Thats a story he didnt belive.

He felt like he should do something, he knew keith wouldn't talk to him, so maybe get shiro? But then Coran might find him...

He heard a muffled sob escape the shorter paladin.

Damn it why was he so nice.

Lance walked quietly trying to find Shiro, unfortunately running into Coran.

"Ah Ha ! Lance! I need you to help me with cleaning the pods, those things surely know how to colect dust"

Lance sighed "Coran, not right now. I need to find Shiro, Its about keith"

The older Altean looked concerned now "what seems to be the problem?"

the orange haired adviser motioned Lance to walk and talk, mostlikely taking him to shiro.

"well i was walking past the training room, and when I looked in keith was there. I didnt think anything of it, cause i mean its keith! Hes always there... But he was crying"

Lance now felt realitly smack him, was it possably about his family?

he had never seen keith so worked up before, family drama couldnt have caused that much destress right?

his own family had plenty of drama but they were close and would never actually aim to hurt eachother unless it was by accident.

It was actualy kind of worrying.

00000000000

Keith bit his lip trying to muffle his stupid sobbs.

He hated crying, it always ment bad things back home, but he was in space and like hell they'd get him here.

He hugged himself desprately trying to forget the reason he was in here.

That stupid nightmare, he had decided to relax in his room to hopefully calm down so he could talk to Shiro about the whole situation but he ended up falling asleep.

Well you can see how that turned out.

He tried taking deep breaths to calm himself but his heart beat only seemed to increase the more he tried.

He had for some reason ran into the training room thanking whatever higher power that no one had seen him, and he had yet to actually get his breath back.

so fucking pathetic.

stupid, stupid, dumbass, you did this to yourself.

He was so scared it felt like he couldn't breath.

He heard footsteps, they were frantic and heavy, firmiliar.

He felt the hand on his shoulder, just barely being able to look up and see Shiro.

Sobbs managed to escape as the other paladin sat next to him knowing not to make uninitiated contact.

It would do more harm than anything.

0000000

(sooorrrry quite a few pov changes)

000000

Lance and Coran watched the scene unfold, as Voltrons leader calmed the red paladin with worrying practiced ease.

Coran had a pained look in his eyes mixed with curiousity, he wanted to know but it wasnt his place.

The Altean glanced over to the Cuban teen next to him.

Lance had a look of worry and a bit of fear, for what reason Coran didnt know, but he did know it was best to leave so shiro can keep keith calm.

"well Lance i belive its best we head to the pods, they arent gonna clean themselfs"

And with that Coran was dragging a disgruntled blue paladin behind him.

000000

Shiro allowed the boy he saw as his younger brother to lean on his shoulder, small sniffles were the only sound the younger was willing to make.

"Keith, Im gonna need you to tell me why you had a panic attack"

The paladin simply shook his head gripping onto shiros arm.

He reconizes that as a desperate plea to leave it be for now.

The older of the two sighed, "you'll need to go to bed keith, its late and you never know when an attack might happen"

Keith stiffened slightly, only to nod slowly.

Getting up was a struggle for keith, he felt dizzy and exausted, that didnt mean he wanted to sleep, no, his body might but he refused.

He...re-refused...

Shiro couldn't help but smile at the teen who had fallen asleep standing against the wall.

If this was only day one, he didnt want to see day two through four.

00000000000000000

 **im done with this take it.**

 **also i love torturing keith soooo expect that.**

 **《/Ray\\\》**


	3. TwoDays Pass

**welp, ive been sick , in pain , and depressed so i went and forgot where this story was supposed to go, soooo i had to think of a new plot.**

0000000

 **dont worry already have a good plan.** **an okay plan.**

You know the warnings by now,

SOME MORE ABUSE MENTIONED

AND FORCED MARRIAGE, ASWELL AS SLIGHT AND I MEAN SLIGHT MENTION OF SEXUAL ASSULT.

I GOT CARRIED AWAY DONT WORRY ITS SLIGHT AND NOT REALLY TALKED ABOUT

0000000

 ** _semi shiro POV_**

 _00000000_

The next day went suprisingly peacefully, though Kieth did keep to himself more then usual.

Though Shiro disliked it he rather have a closed off Keith then a broken down keith like he did yesterday.

The others however save for Lance and Coran (and hunk but thats for the fact hes a sweety) well basicaly Allura and somewhat Pidge found it a bit irritating.

Allura belived it was putting them off track for defeating the Empire, and Pidge was irritated because Allura seemed to be complaining to her (and the others but they wont say anything about it) instead of just telling Keith straight out.

Keith however looked like shit, to say the least.

His dark hair was ruffled and messy and the obvious bags under his eyes were more promanant then ever.

He was slow and looked exahusted, and everyone but Allura seemed to notice.

But to be fair she was focused on the team as a whole it only made sense she didnt notice each and every detail.

After practice Hunk offered to make lunch for everyone but Keith declined and quickly retreated into his room.

Hunk looked sad but an understanding glint sparkled in his eye.

He was gratfull Hunk understood that Keith was upset and didnt take it personally.

Lance seemed to give Keith a suspicious look before he left, it wasnt acusing but more of a 'ill find out whats going on with you ' look.

The Lunch was quiet an obvious question hanging over them.

He sighed and they hadnt even gotten to earth yet.

(normal 3rd POV)

The next day was again silent, atleast for half of it.

"LANCE"

Keith came storming out of his room pure unfiltered furry shown in his eyes as he made his way to the now not so confident blue paladin.

"explain"

Keith seemed to growl the words his eyes screaming murder as lance babbled on and on about how keith never wore any colour.

Shiro and the others were confused until they saw what he was wearing.

A plerithra of colour it was to say the least.

Pidge covered their mouth keeping in a snort the best they could while hunk and Allura both seemed to giggle into their hands.

Keiths normal clothing had been bleached and dyed rainbow, green and yellow blotched his shirt a large spash of blue near the collar, his pants looked like they were used to clean up any of the extra dye or bleach that dripped onto the floor.

luckly Lance left his jacket alone but now Keith didnt have any wearable clothing.

Coran and Allura got to work imediately lokking for somthing keith could wear.

Coran and Allura found what resembled a blackish grey turtle neck without sleeves and a pair of long black pants similar to keiths originals though a strange desighn of holes near the ankles were offputting though it was covered with the boots Coran found, he stated Keiths didnt match the style.

The sweater was a bit weird it had two zippers on both sides of his neck leading down to where his neck became soulder, he didnt see a purpose for it.

Coran claimed it was mostlikely for a species of alian that needed neck room, which was understandble.

After that fiasco Keith left to once again curl up in his room and not allow anyone in, not even Shiro.

Returning to the 'living room' where everyone else seems to have gathered and he sighed plopping onto the couch.

"hey shiro, i just realized something"

Pidge said looking up form their computer, with a slightly curious look.

"If keith is from a Clan , and if im correct most traditional clans are wealthy. then...why was he living in that cabin in the dessert"?

Shiro sighed again, leave it to pidge to ask the real questions.

" well, Keith was only aloud to stay in America while he was at the garrison, other wise the his family would retrive him, it was the agreement keith had made with them"

he paused, "wait, so he was hiding from them? but, why"

Lance, the boy was purely family oriented, the question was accompanied by a concerned look from Hunk.

"as ive mentioned they dont get along togeather, keith hates them and they dont exactly like keith either. thats all I should be telling you, im gonna go train"

He left.

Pidge turned to the others a serious look on their face.

"He just gave us some info"

the others looked confused until Lance jumped up, "he said that keiths family didnt like him! he never told us that before"

Pidge nodded and looked over to Hunk who looked more worried then ever.

"guys i think we should leave this alone, i mean...its. one of our business getting involved"

Allura sighed before stepping forward.

"this not only effects Voltron but Keith, and Shiro, its obviously stressing them both out, I truely wish to know the cause of their troubles but Shiro wont betray Keiths trust and it wouldnt be a good idea to stress either more then they already are"

Everyone nodded.

"yes well! we will be arriving early in Earths atmosphere tomarrow 'night'! we will be able to find out information there im sure! these contacts of theirs must know more!"

Coran cheared before ushering them to the training room "why dont we train some and then eat! after that a good rest!"

0000000000

Keith sat in his room holding a small scrap book he always kept in his pocket.

dome were good memories, some bad.

One picture was of him and his father, they looked almost nothing alike, he said he took after his mother...

Another was of him covered in paint the same colour as the wall, thats when they built that shack...

He skimmed through them untill he hit a specific one that made him stop.

A younger him, maybe 9 or so, a pair of jeans and t-shirt a sad yet scared look on his face, and behind him- behind him was his grandmother and grandfather, serious and cold looks, their dark coloured kimonos showed cold and dark power.

He hated that day.

Next was one he liked , him in a kimono of his own but in lighter tones of red standing next to a taller and slightly older boy with black hair and a dark grey and blue kimono on. He frowned lightly.

The boy was kind once, someone that was supposed to hate him, he didnt...until he changed.

in another picture was him and the boy again, but someone else was with them, Shiro.

He remembered meeting Shiro at the festival. He and the boy were hiding from the family gaurds when they bumped into Shiro, almost getting caught.

Those days were fun.

Things stopped being fun after a while.

He rememdered the bruises, burns and pain.

The shock, the hate, the depression and insults leading to self depreciation.

And finaly hoplessness.

He flipped to one that was wasnt that old one he remembered well, he was around 15, a few months before he made the deal so he could attend the garrison.

he stood with his hair longer then it was now and a light coloured kimono and a defeated dark look in his usualy light purple eyes.

Next to him was the boy, much older taller and defined, a dark smug look in his eyes his arm wrapped around the youngers waist.

Daishi Siju.

His technically fiance.

He hated that word, it was supposed to be something you called someone you loved.

Not some bastard who could care less about you unless in involved sex.

The perverted bastard had said and attempted many vulgar things but Keith never alowed him to get far at all.

Even then he wasnt defenseless.

Shiro had given him self defence lessons long before the marriage anouncment and before Shiro left for the garrison himself.

Didnt mean it didnt frighten him.

The fear of being drugged lead to dehydration and starvation.

Fear lead to amost total obedience.

And pain lead to fear.

He couldnt win.

In the picture he saw a small silver ring on his own finger.

He was supposed to wear it even at the garrison but he disobeyed that rule.

He still kept it on him incase, he still, even in space had the fear of them finding him somehow.

Now here they were returning to the same place he vowed to never come back to unless they were to drag his body back dead and cold.

He wiped the tears from his face dropping the book on the ground and changing into a pair of shorts and a sleep shirt he was given after Shiro found out he slept in his cloths.

He layed down and curled into the thick comforter closing his eyes.

He didnt want to go home.

00000000000

 **got a little carried away but oh well hope o did okay?**

 **still really sad and stressed as fuck.**

 **thanks highschool.**


	4. Nightmare

**uugghhhhhhh i want to sleep but i keep thinking of scenarios ;-;** **ahhhhhh**

000000000

 **enjoy** , **sorry for misspelled words.**

00000000000

 **remember reviews help me decide what story gets updated first.**

SAME TRIGGER WARNINGS YOU KNOW THE DRILL

00000000

Also really quick :

Daishi Siju

last first

00000000000000

(this is a dream/nightmare)

He was warm, but the firmiliar warmth didnt make him feel safe, it made him feel sick, scared and angry.

There was an arm, one that didnt belong to him wraped around his waist holding him tight and close to the sickining warmth.

He wanted to puke as the shirtless males body heat soaked through his own night shirt.

He attempted to loosen the grip around his waist if only a bit so he could escape, unfortunately that only accomplished waking the other.

"trying to run away? you know what would happen if you were right? Akira dear?"

That wasnt his name, well it was legally changed to that by his grandfather who he didnt hate as much, it was aparently the name his father had picked before he and his mother decided to go with Keith.

He only stiffened if he talked back it wouldnt end well so he only nodded with gritted teeth.

"good, it would be terrible to ruin such a pretty face"

Akira or Keith heard a chuckle as a hand ran through his hair, sickining really.

"we have to be ready for the ceremony tomarrow, and the honeymoon is planned, the perfect suprise just for you"

Keith felt a shiver run through his body, fear.

He tried to move but it felt like he was being pulled down, like he was chained.

All to quickly he was on his back an all to firmiliar figure above him, Siju the man who tormented his nightmares and reason he developed a form of paranoia.

Siju smirked in a way that made keith want to punch him, one hand was pressed on the bed right next to keiths head while the other moved from caressing keiths face to a firm hold on his hip making Keith flinch.

Keith was trying so hard not to hit or kick the man above him, he was biting the inside of his lip to keep himself from saying somthing he would regret.

Siju leaned down so his face was right above Keiths.

"Akira my dearest, you cant escape anymore you know"

Siju's grip on his hip tightened and then loosened before he moved his hand up to keiths, lifting it lightly as if it would brake.

"you belong to me, this band and that little contract your family signed provides enough evidence as it is"

Siju kissed the ring and looked at keith a look of warning in his dark eyes.

" understand Akira? "

0000000000

Keith froze eyes wide open, he was awake, he was in his room , his room in space.

He jumped up reaching for his jacket and pulling out the silver ring he had kept all this time.

Flicking on the lights he sat back on his bed his shaking hands holding the ring,

Siju wasnt here, Siju couldnt do anything.

He felt a tear roll down his face as he caught sight of the words ingraved on the inside.

'property of Daishi Siju'

Some would imediately assume it was simply the rings owner, but no keith knew the truth, he knew the real meaning of those words.

They were a brand, a reminder, a reminder of something he couldnt escape.

A knocking on his door caught his attention almpst dropping the ring just managing to slip it under the pillow.

"c-come in "

damn it he stuttered, luckly it was Shiro.

Shiros face held a bit of guilt and wariness almost like he was ready to run.

"hey, Keith"

"hey Shiro? so why are you in here?"

Shiro took a breath before looking at the door like he was making sure it was open.

"we arived early, to um... earth, to japan we are landing in Takayama "

000000

(we will pretend Takayama is more traditional then it is cause i love it there)

0000000

Keith froze unconsciously reaching for the ring inder his pillow, Shiro didnt miss the glint of silver and flash of fear in keiths eyes.

"Keith, Siju cant get to you, we're all going to be with you, besides we'll be visiting Hikari and Asuki they hate Siju more then they hate eachother"

The teen laughed slightly, the two brothers never seemed to see eye to eye, fought over everything.

Keith stood holding the ring tightly in his hand.

"I- ill meet you guys out there after I get dressed"

Shiro smiled and nodded before he walked to the door "just dont worry so much"

And he left.

000000000000

 **small chapter sorry - im really tiered and have had some problems figuring out how to go through with my plan.**

 **plus high school is a bitch**


	5. Saku

**heyyy kinda sick, sorry it took a while.** **I have no schedule XD.** **my writing style may have changed a bit? im still 15 so it might change alot XD**

00000000000000000000000

Reviews = more/ faster chapters

Also I apologize my Japanese is a little rusty -

00000000

Keith left his room an exausted sigh passing his lips, the strange outfit Coran had found him fit comfortably but it would stand out a bit.

oh well he would stand out anyway.

He walked quietly to the hangers where they would all get into Red and or Green.

The others stood in a small group talking, some more excitably then others, Lance was tapping his foot impatiently, Hunk was gushing about the fact he could pick up actual earth ingredients, while pidge seemed to be talking to Shiro and Allura.

Keith walked up to the group his face didn't show it but his stance did, he was gaurded and unsure, he didnt know if he could go through with it.

He knew something would go wrong, I mean when your a teen running away from your problems its bound to go wrong in every way possable.

Shiro looked up and smiled reassuringly, while Lance groaned " Finaly now we can get moving!" Hunk smiled and Pidge grined, " lets pack up Red and Green, see you when we return Allura" Shiro shooed the younger paladins away and nodded to the princess and her adviser who had arrived a few seconds after Keith.

"Goodbye paladins!! do enjoy your trip!! And be carefull" Coran seemed to shout before he and the princess went to open the hanger doors.

Shiro went with Keith in Red, while Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were in Green.

Keith almost didnt want to take off when he realized what was actualy happening, he was going back, he was going to see people he didnt want to see, but there were people there that he did want to see right? Yea...

The twins, how old were they now?

Saku probably still owns that little tourist restaurant/bar in the shopping district...not to mention Yusiko...

Maybe he could go back for them?

But there were to many risks...

To many maybes.

To many could bes.

"Keith"

Oh right they were leaving, Keith shook his head looking at a worried Shiro.

"you sure your alright?"

Keith nodded taking a deep breath before taking off with Green following.

000000000000

After landing and properly hiding the Lions the Five paladins after many months touched earth once more.

most were happy, well all for one.

Keith griminced as he placed his foot on the forest floor.

Home, or what was supposed to be.

More like Hell then anything.

"well keith you're in charge once we reach the districts, you know more about the people we're trying to find then I do"

Damn it Shiro.

Keith groaned under his breath before crossing his arms and motioning that they should move.

Shiro only rolled his eyes and motioned for the others to follow.

Once they reached the districts it was about 3:00 pm earth time, so a rather busy time for tourist traps and atractions.

Keith only sighed before he looked around for anything firmiliar, even though he had been gone for as long as he was nothing drastic had changed, it all looked exactly the same.

First was a disguise, only him and Shiro would need one well Shiro might not but he sure as hell needed one.

They didnt have any yen sooo looks like stealing was the only option, well unless the others had an idea.

"well we dont have any money and i need something to hide my face, so any Ideas?"

No one said anything so he turned to a street vendor, they sold hats of all kinds beanies, and even decrative medical masks some plain others with designs.

Bingo.

"Keeeiiith, what are you planing?"

He looked back to see Pidge and Lance looking at him suspiciously, Shiro had a knowing and exahusted look on his face before sighing.

"Fine, but be quick and don't get caught"

The others looked confused while Keith smirked before merging with the crowd, the others went to follow but Shiro held them back.

"he'll be back in a minute"

Keith returned after about five minutes with a black beanie and dark red medical mask, he also held a few diffrent items.

"got a little caught up so i grabed some stuff to make you three look more like tourists"

In his hands was a disposable camera, a drawstring bag, hats, and a few nicknacks like traditional masks, japanese wall scrolls, toys, and to hunks delight a box of sweet dango.

But of course they had to question where he got them.

"w-wait?! did you steal those?!"

Hunk wispered the word steal like it was poison on his tounge, Lance only looked at all the items with shock as if wondering how the hell he got away with so much, while Pidge didnt seem to mind all too much, though they did give Keith a suspicious side glance before taking the draw string filling it with stuff and a fake mask placing it on the side of their face.

Lance gulped before grabing a mask and a few pins he stuck to his jacket. Hunk did the same although reluctantly he also grabbed the camera and dango.

Shiro almost laughed, the three really did look like tourists, he himself decided to pick up the last mask and tying it to his leg (like a badass) before looking at the other paladins, more specifically Keith.

"well where too"

Keith sighed "Saku's should be near by, she usualy has contact with the others"

Shiro nodded before motioning for him to take the lead.

Keith nodded before stepping forward "keep up"

Shiro and Pidge rolled their eyes while Lance took it as a challenge, Hunk on the other hand looked worried, after all he didnt know the area.

After a few twists and turns, pauses and alley ways they arrived at a busy bar like atmosphere, Keith and Shiro seemed a bit more cautious around here, the others took notice and acted accordingly.

Finaly they stopped at a average sized resteraunt and bar, inside was fairly busy, Keith seemed to hesitate before opening the door his mind racing.

As they entered they carfully walked to the bar, Keith stood and infront of him was an older woman maybe mid 20's, she had one side of her light brown hair shaved.and parts of it dyed purple, it fit in with the style of the place she owned.

He lowered the mask down slowly a small smile on his face.

" Hisashiburi Saku-san "

(long time no see )

The woman turned to see who would dare use her first name, the voice sounded firmiliar but she couldnt exactly place it, when she turned completely ready to bash some brutes head in she say the boy that none of them thought they'd ever see again.

"A-Akira"

00000000000

 **sorry ots short next chap will be a bit longer, i had more but it got deleted.**

 **Im way to lazy to rewrite it XD**

 **Please review I enjoy feedback**


	6. who dey

**we back mah boi's and Gurls.** 000000000

 **Im really stressed and this story in specific is my stress relief so thays why its so edgy.**

 _Italics means speaking in Japanese_ _cause I lazy_

0000000000000

"A-Akira"

The middle aged woman almost dropped the dish she had been cleaning as she rushed to the other side of the counter nearly nocking down the teen she had been rushing to meet.

 _"oh my god, your okay, you-you're alive and-"_

She stopped, tears streaming down her face, looking behind Keith or Akira as she had called him she noticed the confused looks of the people he had entered with aswell as her customers.

She grabbed the teen's wrist and motioned to the ones behind him to follow.

The six made it to the brake room only a lone employee was there before they were shooed by the woman.

The woman turned and looked each person one she knew and another seemed familiar.

" _where have you been, we've been worried sick! especially when you stoped sending letters!"_

Keith put a hand on her shoulder using the other to pull down his mask.

" _I wish I could explain but right now i need you to tell me where_ _Hikari and Asuki are"_

Saku nodded worry and confusion replaced by determination as she quickly made her way to her phone.

Shiro had been loosly translating the conversation, so the others were caught up.

"sooo Akira? "

Pidge and the others looked curious, Shiro had a pleading look as if asking him to share this little bit of information.

He sighed, " Akira is my Legal name, it **was** Keith before my grandparents changed it, but the garrison got my files messed up and ended up using my old ones"

Pidged nodded thoughtfully though they seemed to be making mental notes and lists of questions.

Hunk looked confused, looking over to Shiro (accidentally typed Shito XD) for comformation only to receive a solom nod in response.

Lance on the other hand looked a little irritated, "ugh more secrets, look Keith, Akira whatever, i understand this is sensitive and all but can you atleast tell us what the hell is hoing on"?!?!?

Shiro moved to defuse the situation but Keith stopped him, "no, no you...you all deserve some answers, though i cant promise theyll all be answered"

he motioned to the chairs at a large table.

As each person sat down Keith prepared, his mind skimming over memorys to see which he would ahare and which to keep for later.

"i guess i should start at the beginning"

0000000000000000

A young maybe 6 year old Keith sat on his old too creaky bed, his messy and unkept hair reached past his shoulders and curled out slightly at the ends.

His unaturaly lilac colored eyes swept across the hand made home or shack as his father jokingly called it, it was empty save for the broken down furniture

His father hadn't been home , he left late in the night with only a 'ill be back tomarrow'...that had been days ago.

two ...

or was it three...

Keith couldn't remeber, all he knew was that his stomach hurts and he that he was scared.

00000000

"Wait, WAIT , so he just ...up and left?! "

Lance looked outraged and pidge looked annoyed that lance had interupted, Hunk on the other hand was on the verge of tears.

Keith sighed , "yes now let me continue"

lance didnt look like he wanted to accept that but sat down after he got a glare from both pidge and Shiro.

0000000

The 6 year old winced when he felt a shock of pain go through his stomach, he was really hungry, he jumped off his bed and walked out side his little home, he walked to a small plott of dirt full of wilting plants.

His father had kept a garden full of veggies and stuff but it required the knowledge of how to maintain them in dessert heats.

Somthing keith didnt have.

The small boy walked through the plott looking for any survivors, none, not even a green leaf.

The child sighed about to enter the house when he saw dust clouds nearing in the distance.

They were getting closer, maybe his dad was back!

There were two...

Maybe his dad brought someone with him?...

He quickly ran into the small tool shed his father put the gardening suplies in doing his best to fit into the small hiding hole.

He heard car doors slaming shut and murmurs of speach, it was in english, he knew a bit of English, his father prefered to speak Japanese, his home language, but keith had heard him speak the seconddary form of speach over the phone.

"hello? any one here"

It was a womans voice, she sounded worried and unsure.

Another voice cut in with annoyance, this time a mans voice, he sounded experianced but young, someone stern but calm.

His father was like that.

"Beth he's been out here for a few days by himself, hes not gonna trust the first rando that trys to be nice to him"

Keith leaned on the door of the tool shed, were they talking about him?

Keith leaned on the shed door forgetting about the weak door, the door creaked open startaling himself and the strange people.

The man and woman spun around eyes locking onto keith like hawks.

The two froze the man noticing the panic and fear lifted his hands in surrender and elbowed the his partner so she would do the same.

They acted as if they were aproaching an injured wild animal, but if keith was being honest, thats what he felt like.

000000000000

"Beth and Jason took me to an orphanage, I lived there for maybe a year or so before my actual blood family picked me up...

They weren't to fond of the name Keith, so they switched it with my fathers first choice, Akira. I was raised in the family homes, i wasnt exactly allowed outside much, if it wasnt a family gathering or manditory appearance I wasnt allowed..."

Keiths shoulders slumped his eyes locked on the table, he didnt want to look at his team, he wasnt ready to tell them everythong, and for some reason he felt that if he looked at them, his resolve would shatter.

" _Akira, their on their way and bringing the twins! they over heard the conversation and demanded to see you! hahaha you shoulda heard it they were whining and crying"_

Saku smiled sensing the tence atmosphere, her eyes looked sad until she finally made eye contact with Shiro.

" _wait a second...Shiro Takashi?!?_

 _the boy Akira and you know who would sneak out with!! oh my, youve changed so much"_

The woman practically rushed the now slightly terrified paladin, and then turned flustering when she noticnoticed the confused looks of the other teens.

"Oh forgive me none of you other then Akira and Shiro speak Japanese, you must forgive me, i do apologise in advance for any improper english"

She had a strong accent some of the words being lost in trancelation.

Keith smiled softly at the flustering woman who continued to speak in broken english, almost laughing at hunks panicked face as he tried to calm her down.

Lance looked like he wasnt sure what to do but tried to approch only to be asked questions by the japanese woman.

Pigde and Shiro escaped easily leaving Hunk and Lance to suffer.

Keith couldnt help but smile a little wider, this was just like Saku, she seemed cool when you first meet her but she was a huge softy and a mother at heart.

00000000

After Saku calmed down it seemed so dif her accent, it was easier to understand for the others.

As soon a lound scream was heard and a silver blur tackled Keith forcing him from his chair.

A moment later a boy maybe 8 or so sped in to the room holding a raggy old stuffed cat, strangly an almost identical boy was hugging keith like he would dissipear within secounds.

Both had black hair and dark chocolate eyes tho the one that had attacked keith had lighter eyes, the one with the stuffed animal had longer hair and a skinnier frame, this one rushed over to keith aswell joy obvious on his features.

Two men came running in after them, the relation was clear, they had similar faces though one had a beauty mark near his left eye, the shorter had dyed blond hair while the other had dark brown, their eyes were almost black.

The two men panted, their hands on their knees on glared at the two boys but the look seemed to soften after a moment, menwhile the other seemed to be practicly wheezing.

The others (paladins not including Shiro) gave eachother confused looks, as the two boys seemed to attach themselves to Keith both barely even letting him stand to fix the chair.

The two men finaly stood, the one with yhe beauty mark stood first despite having been wheezing moments ago.

" the names Hikari"

Th other stood, this is the one who had glared.

"im Asuki"

000000000000

 **Who dis ?**

 **ypu gona find out XD**


	7. Twins and Fluff

**LOOK WHOS BACK**.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW IT MOTIVATES ME !!

00000000

 **Im in my schools musical and we practice from about 2:18/3:15 - 6:00** **and im in pain.**

000000000

 **and all week i have practice till 6 and i think im dying??**

SEASON 5 FUCKED ME UP

NOW GIVE ME 6

00000

 **anyway enjoy**

00000000000

The two twins were giggling and had at this point wrapped their arms around keiths midsecton , the one forced keith to hold the roughed up black cat plushie.

Keith despite it being well known how much he disliked physical contact didn't seem bothered by it, if anything he seemed content for now.

The two men smiled before frowning, nodding at each other and then looking over to Shiro an expectant look on their face, they obviously wanted an explination.

Shiro sighed, nodding to the small office, the three walked off with a nod to Saku.

Saku smiled clapping her hands gaining the groups attention.

"now, i bet youre all hungry, do intertain yourselves while I make snacks"

Keith nodded picking up one of the twins, struggling to get him to release his grip, the other noticed Keith attemting to remove his twin causing him to tighten his grip.

The paladin sighed as the one he attempted to pry off reattached himself with a tighter grip.

"sooo, ya gonna introduce us to thing one and two??"

Pidge was the first to speak a bit of annoyance leaked into their voice, though keith couldnt blame them, alot was being thrown at them all and they were taking it pretty well.

"Well this is Sanriku, and Rouku, San and Rou [pronounced Sahn and Roh ] for short"

He pointed the the one eith the shorter hair as San, and the longer haired one Rou, both hearing their names looked up to keith expectantly, not quite understanding what he was saying.

" _S_ _on, Rou, these are...my..friends, they dont know japanese but please behave and no tricks...and San no pick pocketing "_

San pouted and went to argue until he saw the warning look Akira was giving him, so he reluctantly agreed burying his head in Akiras shirt.

(im saying akira here because its Son thinking processes being shown, sorry if it gets confusing also Keith is such a mom in this XD my friend asked me to do it and i was like why not? )

00000000000

 **WITH SHIRO**

00000000000

The black paladin sighed , the two brothers glaring at him .

 _"so shirogane, are you going to explain? Akira disappears for a little over a year with no contact **whatsoever** and **suddenly,** appears with a presumed dead pilot"?!?_

Asuki was obviously upset and Shiro couldnt blame him, he wouldnt know what to think if he was in their shoes.

Hikari sighed an unusually calm look came over his face as he went to stand between the two.

" _Just explain why you're here , and why you two dissapeared, after all pleople dont just vanish"_

Shiro motioned for them to sit down as he moved to his own chair.

" _It all started with the kurboros mission-_ "

 **000000000000**

 **yall know what's up**

 **00000000000**

" _and we had to stop for food suplies and anything we might need"_

The two men looked shocked to say the least, They stayed silent until Hikari brought his hand to his face thumb and middle finger making contact with his temples.

" _only you and Akira would get into this kind of mess, I can help with the suplies, ill get my men to make orders for shipments seeing as you'll need alot it might take some time."_

Asuki growled glaring and then sighed seemingly going throught an internal conflict, finally he looked Shiro directly in the eyes finger pointing at the (space dad) black paladin.

" _look Shirogane , me and you never got along but Akira's safety is one of two things we agree on the other being how much we hate **he** who shall not be named. So ill let you and your group of 'paladins' or what ever stay at my place, me and Hikari can keep garrison off your back but only if you all agree yo lay low"_

Shiro smiled nervously Asuki was a well known buisness man, he actually worked for the company run by Keiths family although reluctantly.

Hikari the usually rambunctious and energetic of the two had a more illegal way of doing things, running an underground yakuza doesnt do to well for future resumes.

Keith spent time with Asuki for tutoring , while he snuck off to play (more like do illegal things ) with Hikari.

Shiro knew not to get on their bad side.

The air grew tense but before anyone could even think about braking it Kieth(or Akira honestly who cares at this point) burst through the door two twins using them as a jungle gym, he simply rolled his eyes at the obvious overdramatic silence he had interupted.

"you three better hurry before Lance and Hunk eat all the food, even worse i think Pidge is catching up"

With that he turned around walking back to the large table though now noticeably covered in appetizers and food you could probably find on the menu.

The threr nodded at eachother before making their way towards the table.

Saku unfortunatly had to grt bavk to supervising but promised to come back and check in them.

The group ate the food quickly most of the paladins almost crying at the familiar taste of earth food.

" _aki! aki! can we go to the park! oh are you gonna be staying?! are you going to be staying with Asuki! "_

Rou seemed to rapid fire questions at this point standing in his seat, Keith smiled slightly he haddnt heard the nickname in forever.

 _"i dont think its a good idea to go to the park but yes Akira will be staying with us for a while, now sit down"_

Asuki rolled his eyes at the childish actions of Rou turning to his own meal.

Shiro smiled, "well, to put in short heres our plan. We'll be staying with Asuki here while Hikari gets our suplies. we'll have to do our best to lie low, especially me and keith. Lance, Hunk and pidge ill breif you on some things when we get back concerning culture and things like that but as of now we have a smooth trail ahead"

Everyone nodded while the two twins looked confused, they both turned to keith San looked to his brother before looking back and tugging on keiths sleeve.

" _kaa-san what are they saying_??"

Keith almost spit out his drink, his face turning red as he glared at Hikari, he'd almost forgotten about that.

Hikari that bastard would tell the twins to call him Kaa-san as a joke but unfortuantly it hasnt seemed to ware off.

Hikari and Shiro were laughing while Asuki rested his head in his hand probably regretting his life choices,

meanwhile Keith was dieing of embarrassment.

The poor paladins were confused untill Pidge spoke up.

"wait doesnt Kaa-san mean mom or something?"

Lance and Hunk went from slightly confused to shocked.

"MOM?!"

Hikari was now on the floor and Shiro was trying to stay on his chair, Asuki just looked like he wanted to get up and leave dragging his poor excuse for a brother with him.

Keith sighed and defeat looking at confused twins.

" _were talking about our plans for the while im here, remeber the others dont speak Japanese"_

The twins nodded going back to their food and sneaking food off of Keiths plate as they were sat on either side of him.

"Asuki" was all keith had to say before said man nodded getting up and grabbing his laughing brother by the back of his shirt and kicking him in the gut.

everyone but Keith seemed to wince at the rather harsh treatment.

Hikari groaned as he was dropped back to the floor.

"Akira so harsh as usual"

Asuki only smirked satisfied and sitting back down, "now i think we should head out when were done, Hikari needs to work on the shipments and i need to look at my schedule"

Everyone nodded, this had startted off pretty well surely nothing too bad could happen right??

hehe...right?

000000000000000

 **oof finally, took me forever to write this .**

 **i wanted to make some fluff cause its gonna get really dramatic and sad sooner or later** ,t **he twins repersent most of the fluff.**

 **Hope yoy enjoyed Please review!!**


	8. How it happened fixed)

**oof its been a while and season 6** has killed me.

Anyway, this chapter includes abuse, and is bassically a small timeline of keiths past, its besocally a review before the big plot comes onto play!

(really quick disclaimer this doesnt represent asian or japanese culture in any way shape or form im in no way an expert)

 **also season 6 am i right *cries***

.000000000.

- _Smack_ -

 _Akira's whole head swung to the left as the old woman stood, her hand slightly red from the contact_.

 _"Akira. Do not. talk back to me."_

The boy named Akira was maybe 10, his eyes were slightly puffy and his face now bruising slowly, hesitantly he held a slightly bloody hand up too his face cradling his cheek.

Lessons with Hikana-sama were painful, she would hit his hands with a metal ruler if he was sitting wrong , or if he answered incorrectly.

He had said something she didn't like, that something being about how harsh her lessons were, she seemed to take offence.

"go to your room, lessons are over today do not expect dinner, you did very poorly and your hands hold our proof"

Akira grimaced hiding his hands from view as he stood and bowed before walking to his room.

He hadn't eaten a proper dinner in weeks, he had only been able to survive on small snacks that his caretaker Gyan-san could sneak him. It obviously wasn't enough given his under average weight and his sickly appearance in natural light.

Akira sat on his futon pulling his injured hands out of his kimono wincing when the cold air of his room brushed against the open wounds.

He pulled out a small first aid kit from his dresser, after cleaning the wounds he wrapped them carefully, he'd become very experianced in treating these wounds lately.

He wished he didn't have too...

.0000000000000.

Today was Akira's 11th birthday.

Since he was 10, the lessons only got harder and punishments even harsher, he'd learned to go long periods of time without food, and even without medical attention when his rib had gotten broken during his punishment.

They were throwing a party, for publicity of course, they had to show they cared for there dear grandson , the one that they beat and abused.

The punishments had slackened in preparation for the party so that no one would suspect anything too bad.

How ever he had heard a rival family were going to be appearing at the party, another publicity stunt, Hikana-sama, his grandmother, had mention they were bringing their older son, he was 16 at the moment a little old to be friends with an 11 year old.

When Akira had been introduced he had been given the task of escorting the other families son around the building, give him a tour before the party actually went into full swing.

The Daishi family seemed kind enough, if not a little stern. They had greeted Keith politely, the mother smiling at him as she handed him a small gift wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

Akira couldn't help but smile shyly back as he thanked them.

Their son Siju seemed a bit standoffish, he obviously didn't want to be there, but he listened when his parents suggested he go on a tour guided by Akira.

" is there anywhere in specific you would like to see Daishi-san"?

The older boy thought for a moment.

"you have a garden? also you can call me Siju, no need for the professionalism and all that Akira-chan "

Akira was slightly startled and flustered at the pet name his grandmother had never prepared him for this type of situation...

" w-we d-d-do have a garden but i'm not usually allowed out there, we can ask my grandfather , he should be in the library.."

Siju smiled his dark suit wrinkling lightly as he stretched his arms to rest behind his head, Akira wasn't allowed to wear suites, he wasn't sure why but his grandmother was very vocal about what he wore and did.

On their way to the library Siju asked questions about Akira, a lot of questions.

Siju asked things like his favorite color, food, animal and things like that.

Akira unsure how to answer gave short simplistic answers only going more in-depth when Siju requested.

while entering the library he spotted his grandfather, Akira like his grandfather a lot more then Hikana-sama, -his grandmother- as he allowed him to call him by his family title, but he also spoke often with Akira not just yelling and screaming if he did something wrong.

"Sorry grandfather , but we were wondering if i could give Siju-san a proper tour of the garden..."

The old man smiled as he put down his book, "ah Akira, of course you may just be careful not to leave the garden you know how upset that makes your dear old grandmother"

Akira nodded and bowed before leaving the room with Siju in tow said boy began to ask questions again.

00000000.(3 years later)-

Since his birthday Akira and Siju had become close friends, the now 14 year old and 19 year old were an odd pair, Siju would help Akira get out of the house when Hikana-sama was being harsh, and of course Hikana-sama was overjoyed that they were getting along as it would benefit the companies relations with each other.

They had even made friends with a boy named Shirogane Takashi! Shiro was really nice and often taught Akira about things his grandmother deemed unimportant, or common wealth knowledge.

But something made Akira worried, his grandmother had started acing strange, and so had Siju,...

Siju had become what most would describe as possessive, not that Akira noticed the behavior as he'd never experienced anything of the sort he just assumed something was going on with his family, but Shiro had.

Siju would often glare at Shiro and anyone else who Akira took a liking too or even spoke to, he had even threatened another boy who helped Akira when he tripped. Not that Akira knew of course Siju would act like a perfect fairy tale prince whenever Akira was around, gushing over the younger boy when he was hurt or sad, even buying him things even though Akira could buy it for himself.

Shiro never trusted Siju, he only stayed because he worried for Akira. That's why a little under a year ago Shiro began teaching him self defense in case something happened and he wasn't around.

0000000000(few months later)

He was now 15 and three days old and he wanted to cry, he was going to get married, married at 15 to his seemingly best friend... you would think he was lucky it was his friend and not some random old rich man.. well he thought the same thing but that was three days ago.

0000(three days ago)

"m-married?!" Akira had never been one to yell in front of his grandmother but this was ridiculous, he was 15!

"yes, the Daishi family found it beneficial to our families future, you and their son are good friends anyway. The decision is finalized there is nothing you can do about it Akira, now go to your room"

That was it? just like that? He knew it would happen eventually but now? when he was 15 years old?

he, despite his anger stood and went to his room.

He hated this.

Akira crawled onto his bed and curled under the blanket, well at least it was his friend, maybe it wouldn't be too bad?

He was wrong so very, very wrong.

000000(next day)

Siju, it was all Siju, he was the one that suggested the marriage, why? why would he do such a thing, they were friends right?

The now 20 year old stood in front of him a sad smile on his face as he gripped Akiras wrists a little to tight.

"look Akira, i suggested the marriage for you don't you see? They were gonna marry you off anyway"

Akira struggled between Siju and the wall behind him, a frighteningly tight grip on his wrists bringing him to focus on the man in front of him.

"Siju i'm _15 ,_ I don't want to marry, yes you're my best friend but i really _really_ don't want to get married, please just call this all off"

Akira pleaded but it only seemed to anger the person he thought was his best friend,

"tch, I try to do something nice for you and this is how i'm repayed? damn brat"

Siju pulled him closer using his other hand to grab Akiras hair and yank so that he was craning his neck to look up.

"now we're going to go through with this wither you like it or not, you have no choice after all, your grandparents already signed you over to me, so legally _you belong to me_ , simple as that, all that's left is a ceremony but thats just for the public"

Siju smiled, he held Akira close and let go of his hair, gently caressing his face as if he would brake it.

"So Akira darling are you ready to change your last name? I bet it would sound beautiful would it not? Akira Diashi...hehehe i like the sound of that don't you?"

Siju the threw Akira against the wall and left warning him not to leave that bed room until he came back.

And for the first time since he heard the news, he cried.

0000000000

 **ok ok, im sorry, i couldnt help my self, im sorrynif this isnt whay you wanted but hey it was needed :)**

2k words :D


End file.
